Blog użytkownika:L-daria/O tym w jakie problemy może wprowadzić was jedna wycieczka waszych rodziców ...
No tak. Pierwszy blog na tej Wiki. Opłacało by się chyba krótko przedstawić. No więc mam na imie Daria, ale koniec z tym przecież to ma być opko, a nie historia mojego życia. Czyli w skrócie. *''Nasi kochani Jeźdźcy mają po 17 lat'' *''Czy będzie Hicstrid ? Maybe (raczej tak :P)'' *''A i dorobiłam Gustawowi dwójkę rodzeństwa xD'' *''Co do imion sama musiałam je wymyślić '' To chyba na tyle. Proszę o komentarze. ;) ''Jak do tego doszło ?'' Czyli po krótce jak biedna i wielce zapracowana Astrid została do tego zmuszona. Astrid siedziała spokojnie w swoim pokoju. Na ciepłym łóżku. Obok kochanej poduszki i kołderki, z którą na pewno nie mogłaby się rozstać na dłużej niż 18 godzin. Jednak dzisiaj jej sen został zakłócony poprzez otwarte okno, które wczoraj otworzyła, twierdząc, że nocne rześkie powietrze spowoduje, że rano obudzi się gotowa do pomagania Czkawce w "wodzowaniu". Jednak nie wszystko da się przewidzieć, również to, że poranne słońce, które dzisiaj wzeszło na niebo, aż tak może razić w biedne oczy blondyny. Czego skutkiem jest to, że Astrid zamiast w świetnym humorze obudziła się niczym oblana w nocy śliną Koszmara Ponocnika, która w niewyjaśniony sposób podpaliła się ... Wszystko byłoby w najlepszym porządku, gdyby nie informacja, która doszła do jej uszu, gdy ona sama schodziła (ubrana, ale wciąż zła jak osa na cały świat) na dół, gdzie jej rodzice najspokojniej w świecie już dawno urządzili sobie śniadanie. Jej mama popijając sobie bliżej nieokreślony trunek połączony ze śmierdząca na 3 kilometry rybą. A tatuś ? Siedział, popijając ten sam trunek, tyle że spieniony w wielkim kuflu, zerkając co chwilkę na gazetę, którą rano dostarczył mu zapewne Pyskacz. -Co my zrobimy z tą Astrid ?- jej mama z lekko załamanym głosem zwróciła się do taty, który nic nie robiąc z jej słów ponownie zaciągnął się niczym w fajkę w czytanie swojej lektury. Przykucnęłam na schodach. To czymś śmierdziało i to wcale nie była ta ryba. -Przecież nie możemy zostawić jej na te 3 dni samej- Powiedziała prawie wyrzucając ręce do góry, jakby była jakimś zbawicielem świata -Molly spokojnie, przecież ma już 17 lat da sobie rade- powiedział jak zawsze spokojny ojciec, próbując jakoś uspokoić nadwrażliwą na to, co się dzieje jej córce matkę. -Mi się jednak inaczej wydaje. A jeżeli wpadnie jej do głowy jakiś idiotyczny pomysł ?! -Znowu zaczęła Steve odłożył gazetę na stół, po czym zakrył twarz dłońmi- Może trochę więcej zaufania miej do niej. Jest prawie już dorosła. -Ma dopiero 17 lat !- krzyknęła. Dopiero chyba „aż” przeleciało przez myśl dziewczyny. Nagle z drugiej strony pokoju doszło pukanie do drzwi. Załamana mama przerywając swój posiłek i spór z tatą poszła otworzyć. W drzwiach stała rodzicielka Gustava ... Zdyszana, zmęczona i też na granicy załamania nerwowego. Wyglądała jakby chwile temu przebiegła 10 kilometrowy tor wyścigowy, gdzie nagrodą za 1 miejsce było niepożarcie przez rekiny. -MOLLY, STEVE-powiedziała o dwie oktawy za wysoko co w efekcie dało pisk, który zatrząsł uszami siedemnastolatki -Tak słucham Stefanie ?- Stwierdziła mama Astrid pozbawionym współczucia głosem przygotowując się na kolejny występ sopranowy swojej przyjaciółki Astrid lekko wychyliła głowę za balustradę, żeby bardziej przyjrzeć się gościowi. W okularach przeciwsłonecznych, ręcznikami na ramieniu i wielkim tobołem na plecach, który w dzisiejszych czasach nazwalibyście plecakiem. Zaraz, jeżeli ona jest z tym ... To, co z jej... Myśli nastolatki od razu zakryły straszne myśli. -Czy możecie się zająć przez 3 dni moimi dziećmi ?- wyrzuciła z siebie. Astrid uderzyła się w czoło znając już odpowiedź swojej mamy. Molly odwróciła się z bananem na twarzy do mniej zadowolonego Steve'a -I wy się dziwicie czemu mężczyźni tak krótko żyją ...- mruknął, pod nosem wiedząc, że to właśnie on zostanie zmuszony do wytłumaczenia tego wszystkiego biednej Astrid. -Oczywiście. Astrid właśnie nie ma roboty na te 3 dni- Powiedziała z melancholią w głosie ... Następne dziesięć minut mama Gustawa dziękowała mojej mamie za zrozumienie. Kiedy tylko wyszła z pomieszczenia Astrid modląc się tylko żeby nie wybuchnąć niczym Wezuwiusz, wkroczyła do kuchni. Jej tata z powrotem zaczytał się w gazetę, udając, że zapomniał o „jego” robocie. Za to szczęśliwa Molly zapominając o śniadaniu zaczęła zmywać naczynia pozbawiając również jej męża 3/4 kufla wypełnionego cieczą, który on sam traktował jako zdrowe, odżywcze śniadanie. -Astrid wyjeżdżamy na 3 dni do dziadków- zaczęła jej rodzicielka -O bardzo fajnie- nastolatka odpowiedziała z udawanym zachwytem -Mówiłam Ci Stev, że ona coś kombinuje-Stwierdziła po chwili bez ogródek Molly patrząc prosto w oczy Astrid, czym próbowała dowiedzieć się co ona kombinuje. A co do naszej Astrid, ona wbrew pozorom nadal szukała jakiegoś pocieszenia żeby nie wyjść z siebie z powodu wściekłości, która z każdą chwili ją opanowywała. -Molly Śmiertnik Zębacz zjada Ci ten placek, który położyłaś rano na parapecie- stwierdził Steve nadal nie odrywając wzroku od gazety. Wynik tego jest powszechnie znany, mama Astrid włączając 6 bieg dotarła do z molestowanego ciasta w ciągu 5 sekund. W tym czasie tata odłożył gazetę na stół i zaczął -Astrid wybacz, nie miałem nic do gadania ... -Wiem o tym, podsłuchałam- mruknęła tak żeby mama nie usłyszała. Na co jej ojciec tylko odetchnął z ulgą, że to nie on dzisiaj zostanie przeklęty przez Astrid Hofferson Niestety ich rozmowę przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Nie wiedząc kogo tym razem przyniesie Astrid mozolnie wstała i otworzyła drzwi. Za nimi stała 3 dzieciaków. Właścicielka Wichury popatrzyła na ojca z chęcią mordu w oczach. -3 ?!- krzyknęła na cała wioskę nadal przyglądając się po kolei całemu jej wciśniętemu jej siłą towarzystwu. 13 letniemu Gustavowi, któremu właśnie coś wpadło do oka i próbował na własną rękę to z niego wyciągnąć, 9 letnią Sabinę, która aktualnie dłubała w swoim nosie i 4 letniego Harry’ego, od którego było czuć podejrzany zapach ... Zapowiadały się piękne 3 dni ... -Astrid !- w oddali Czkawka krzyknął idąc w jej kierunku obok Szczerbatka Piękne ?'' Chyba raczej zarąbiste ...'' Krótki pierwszy rozdział który miał wprowadzić do całej fabuły :D 'O tym jak 3 dzieci może doprowadzić w ciągu 5 minut do powodzi.' I o tym, że rodzice nie koniecznie zawsze robia wszystko co najlepsze dla swojego dziecka. Oczywiście. Wielka Astrid Hofferson nie może być normalną siedemnastolatką. I gdy jej rodzice wyjeżdżają na paro dniową wyprawę przeważnie wpakowują w jej ręce grupkę nie mogących nawet samych się załatwić dzieciaków. - Astrid co tutaj zrobiło się takie zbiegowisko ?- Nie poinformowany o tej całej niekorzystnej dla jego przyjaciółki sytuacji okazał idealny przykład braku instynktu samozachowawczego. Astrid wpatrywała się to w trójkę dzieciaków które już zaczęły koczować pod jej domem, to w jej mamę której aż łezka ściekła po policzku. - Widzisz już je polubiła! - Stwierdziła co jak dla mnie było kompletnym odbiciem lustrzanym jej uczuć ... - Maddy, proszę Cię - Jej ojciec też bardziej humoru jej nie poprawił. - Ale zobacz aż się rwie do opieki nad nimi. Będzie z niej wspaniała matka! Czkawka nagle się zatrzymał i spojrzał na Astrid ze zdziwieniem. - Weź się przymknij bo zdzielę Cię tym toporem- Warknęła na co ten tylko głośno przełknął ślinę i zaczął przypatrywać się tobołom które te bachory ze sobą przydźwigały. -Córuńciu, skoro już kogoś kto będzie miał na cie, to znaczy kogoś na kogo ty będziesz miała oko to my możemy już jechać - Oczywiście, kobieta pchając jej męża ruszyła do portu, a za nimi poleciał jeden z straszliwców straszliwych targający jedną wielką walizkę. - Astrid a ty masz smoka ? - A gdzie będziemy spać ? - A gdzie jest ten chłopak który się do ciebie tak klei ? Oczywiście zanim Astrid zdążyła obmyślić jakikolwiek plan dzieciaki już oblężyły ją nie dając jej ani chwili wolnego. A jej rodzice mając w głowie tylko bezpieczeństwo jej córki nie pomyśleli nad dodatkowymi łóżkami. Albo choćby czy wystarczy jedzenia na te przeklęty 3 dni. Chociaż głębiej się nad tym zastawiając, byłabym raczej zdziwiona jeżeli ta mała chatka dożyła do dnia jutrzejszego ... ___________________________________________________________________________ Astrid weszła do kuchni i zaparzyła sobie herbatę z melisą. Jednak nawet ona nie mogła zniwelować bólu głowy który został spowodowany całą tą poranną akcją. A wrzeszczące dzieciaki wcale ie pomagały na pogodzenie się z tą sytuacją ... - Ja zginę tutaj - Sapnęła do siebie widząc już w myślach minę rodziców gdy zamiast domu który pozostawili 3 dni wcześniej, postawiony jest prowizoryczny zawalający się namiot ... Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok na pokój w którym cała 3 dzieci urządziła sobie jakiś małpi gaj ... Harry właśnie obsmarowywał drzwi swoją śliną ... A niech tylko rodzice będą próbowali ją władować w sprzątanie tego wszystkiego! Sabina huśtała się w powieszonej sieci na ryby a Gustav ? Jako najstarszemu z rodzeństwa, powinien mu przypadać zaszczyt panowania nad pozostałą młodszą dwójką. Jednak chyba ktoś pomylił się w liczeniu ich lat. Chłopak bawił się w bitej śmietanie którą mama specjalnie przyrządziła na ciasto które praw podobnie zostało zjedzone przez małego złodzieja ... Oczywiście w ciągu 5 następnych minut cała podłoga była już w roztapiającej się śmietanie po której można było się ślizgać niczym na lodowisku ... A jak znając życie w około 6 minucie do domu musiał zapukać Czkawka zapewne zaniepokojony krzykami dochodzącymi z pomieszczenia. Nie dostawszy żadnej odpowiedzi dumnie wkroczył drzwiami wejściowymi aby po chwili zatoczyć się na śmietance, jednocześnie zahaczając i wywracając się o biednego Gustava, co równało się w efekcie wylądowaniu tuż u stóp dostającej już szału Astrid .... - Twoi rodzice to zło - mruknął wstając i oglądając się po już po zdemolowanym pomieszczeniu - Mi to mówisz ?- Zapytała - Ja nie chce myśleć co będą kombinować na moją 18 ...- Mruknęła gdy nagle usłyszała syk wody. Od razu wstała i nawet nie fatygując się aby pomóc chopakowi pobiegła do przestraszonej Sabine, która widocznie przypadkowo rozwaliła zawór... Ta i to tyle byłoby z stałym dostępem do wody i suchym łóżkiem na dole ... Krótkie ale ważne, że jest po 3 miesiącach :P Mam nadzieje, że zmuszę sie do napsiania dalszej częśći :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach